Le train d'or de Walbrzych
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. [Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 1**

5H30. Tell el Dab'a. Delta du Nil

Etalée à plat ventre sur le lit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Aleksander depuis qu'elle était venue le rejoindre sur le chantier, Lara émit un grognement et cligna des yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cinquième sens était assez aiguisé pour lui faire comprendre et il ne l'avait jamais trahi. C'était bien pour cela que l'aventurière était encore en vie.

Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche tout en étalant son bras sur le lit.

\- Alekseï ?

Personne. Le lit était vide. Par contre, il y avait un bruit qui résonnait dans le lointain, un bruit qu'elle reconnut assez rapidement. Une bagarre ? Quelqu'un se battait ?

Aussitôt la jeune femme se redressa sur le lit, glissant une main sous son oreiller pour en sortir son magnum. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une lubie inutile de dormir avec. Elle s'ébroua un peu, percevant plus nettement les bruits de bagarre, ce qui lui parut totalement incongru. Elle était sur un chantier de fouilles, pas en pleine guérilla dans une jungle amazonienne !

Lara se leva du lit, ne prenant pas le temps de s'habiller et progressa en direction de la source du bruit en courte nuisette noire et pied nu. La bagarre devenait bien plus distincte et elle reconnut une voix, celle d'Aleksander. Tout en se demandant toujours ce qui était en train de se passer, Lara déverrouilla lentement la porte de la chambre et pénétra dans le couloir. En face, le dortoir des étudiants ne semblait pas s'agiter. Ils devaient encore finir de cuver leur interminable apéro de la veille. En revanche, le bruit semblait provenir de la cuisine.

Lara pressa le pas. Les autres voix qui lui paraissaient mélangées avec celle de son ami semblaient brutales.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa à l'aplomb de la porte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, découvrant son ami en train de se battre avec trois ou quatre gaillards bien plus baraqué que lui. Heureusement, qu'il était ceinture noire de karaté sinon, ils auraient pu venir à bout de sa résistance en quelques secondes.

Lara prit une inspiration et jaillit dans la pièce en brandissant son arme.

\- Hey les gars ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger une demoiselle dans son sommeil ?

Les agresseurs de son ami et ce dernier s'immobilisèrent tous une fraction de secondes.

\- Lara ! Attention ! Hurla Aleksander pour la prévenir.

Attention ? Lara perçut soudainement du mouvement sur sa gauche et comprit qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu se tenait là. Un homme qui ne perdit pas de temps en la voyant débarquer et qui ouvrit le feu dans sa direction.

Grâce à l'un de ses réflexes venus de nulle part, Lara plongea au sol en effectuant une roulade et plongea derrière une caisse de matériel stocké là en entendant faute de mieux.

Des balles sifflèrent au-dessus de sa tête et d'autres s'encastrèrent dans la caisse sans la traverser. Lara eut une pensée émue pour le matériel archéologique qui lui servait de bouclier. C'était bien pratique. Aleksander serait certainement catastrophé de la chose, mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là. Lara se redressa suffisamment pour ajuster un tir. Elle appuya sur la gâchette et toucha l'un des hommes à l'épaule. Il glapit et sortit de la pièce.

En face d'elle, cela devenait plus compliqué. Les types étaient trop prêts d'Alekseï. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque de le blesser, surtout qu'à ce moment précis, ce dernier, déconcentré par son intervention et plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui, baissa un peu trop sa garde. Ses ennemis en profitèrent et l'assommèrent brutalement. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol et Lara laissa échapper un rugissement de rage.

\- Alekseï !

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais les deux hommes ouvrirent le feu et la forcèrent à se cacher de nouveau derrière sa caisse.

Lara attendit que les balles finissent de fuser avant de se sortir de sa cachette et de bondir pour s'élancer à leur poursuite. Dans le couloir, elle croisa deux étudiants à l'air hagard et endormi auxquels elle hurla.

\- Restez dans le dortoir !

D'un geste, elle empoigna son sac à dos qui était resté dans le couloir la veille et l'enfila. Puis, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, se moquant éperdument d'être encore en nuisette. En déboulant dans la cours, elle eut juste le temps de voir les types jeter le corps d'Alekseï dans une voiture avant de tenter de s'engouffrer à son tour à l'intérieur. Lara sentit une rage froide monter en elle et ouvrit le feu, touchant à deux reprises l'un des hommes entre les deux omoplates. Il s'écroula sur le sol, mort, mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir ses camarades qui démarrèrent en trombe.

Lara tenta de viser les pneus, mais les manquant. La voiture remonta sur le chemin et la jeune femme laissa échapper un chapelet de juron avant de tourner la tête sur la droite. Une vieille moto se trouvait là et par bonheur, les clés étaient sur le contact.

Parfait ! Cela ferait l'affaire ! Lara se précipita vers l'engin et l'enjamba tout en glissant son pistolet dans la bretelle de son sac adapté en holster avant de le démarrer. Le bruit attira un ouvrier qui sortit de l'un des baraquements en hurlant en arabe, mais il était déjà trop tard. La jeune femme venait d'accélérer dans un nuage de poussière. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle les laisse la semer. Les étudiants qui sortirent en courant du baraquement eurent juste le temps de la voir disparaître avant de courir en direction de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu avec un air hébété.

...

Sur sa moto, Lara tentait de réfléchir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ces types, mais il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse filer. Tout en tenant le guidon d'une main, elle attrapa une balle spéciale sur l'autre bretelle de son sac et la glissa dans son magnum.

Elle accéléra pour se rapprocher, tendit le bras, visa et pressa la détente. La balle transperça la plaque d'immatriculation et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Parfait, elle savait encore viser !

Le souci fut que son coup de feu renseigna les occupants de la voiture sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussis à la semer. L'une des fenêtres arrières du véhicule s'ouvrit et le canon d'une arme de gros calibre fut braqué sur elle. Lara laissa échapper un juron à faire tomber dans les pommes un évêque et fit des zigzags pour éviter les tirs. Elle aurait bien aimé répliquer elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée au vue de l'état de la piste.

Les balles fusaient autour d'elle et Lara se concentra sur sa conduite. Ce n'était pas le moment de les perdre. Elle devait déjà éviter les coups de feu. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'en sortait assez bien, mais la piste se réduisit et il devint plus compliqué de faire des écarts. D'ailleurs au moment même où elle pensa à ça, l'une des balles toucha le pneu avant de sa moto.

Lara sentit le véhicule se cabrer avant de partir en glissade. Dans un réflexe, elle la pencha sur le côté et en sauta pour ne pas se faire écraser. La moto alla valdinguer sur la gauche en faisant des cabrioles pendant que Lara roula durement sur le sol. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs.

...

Dans la voiture, l'homme qui avait tiré, un grand brun à la mâchoire carré, eut un air satisfait. Il se rassit tranquillement et remonta la vitre avant de tourner un sourire sadique à Aleksander, effondré sur le siège à côté de lui à moitié assommé. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière gauche, tombant dans son œil et l'obligeant à le garder fermer. Sa tête martelait à cause du coup reçu à l'arrière du crâne et les menottes qui tenaient ses mains dans le dos lui vrillaient les poignets. Toutefois, le jeune homme capta l'air carnassier de son ravisseur et comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Elle s'accrochait ta petite copine, mais là, elle ne nous embêtera plus.

Aleksander ne put retenir un frémissement pendant qu'il pria pour que Lara aille bien. Ces hommes ne la connaissaient pas, elle avait plus de vies qu'un chat égyptien, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, dans un stupide accident !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 2**

Effectivement, les kidnappeurs de son ami n'avaient aucune idée de la capacité de la jeune femme à savoir encaisser et se relever.

Quand le nuage de poussière ce fut dissipé, cette dernière se redressa en grognant, plus agacé par le fait de les avoir perdu que par avoir manqué de peu de se tuer. Une fine coupure barrait son sourcil gauche, gouttant un peu de sang et elle passa ses doigts sur son bras droit qui avait râpé sur le sol. En boitillant, elle se rapprocha de la moto et la redressa. Malheureusement rendu inutilisable, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour.

OoooooO

Sur le site archéologique, les étudiants d'Aleksander avaient tous des airs paniqués. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas courant que des échanges de coup de feu et des scènes d'une telle violence se déroulent en plein milieu d'un chantier. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et ils avaient appelé la police à laquelle ils étaient en train de répondre, quand un bruit de moteur leur fit tourner la tête.

A leur grand étonnement, ils découvrirent Lara revenant au camp dans la benne d'un camion, recouverte de poussière, de coupures et échevelée. Par chance, la jeune femme avait croisé une bonne âme qui l'avait récupéré elle et la moto. L'homme l'aida à descendre la moto et l'ouvrier se précipita vers elle avec un air catastrophé à cause de son état. Lara lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, le remercia en arabe et se dirigea vers les étudiants et les deux policiers.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main en marmonnant.

\- Ils ont filé.

Le policier esquissa un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler, mais Lara lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Vous pourrez peut-être attendre que je m'habille !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le baraquement d'un bon pas. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, mais surtout de son téléphone.

...

Lara se laissa tomber assise sur le lit et empoigna son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et attendit que la personne décroche. Il y eut quelques sonneries qui l'agacèrent puis une fois ensommeillée répondit.

\- Allo ?

\- Bryce. Tu dors encore ?

\- Lara ? Mais tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? On n'appelle pas les gens à 5 heures du matin !

\- Tu feras une sieste. J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Je me doute bien. Tu veux que j'envoi un commando pour t'exfiltrer de l'ennui d'un chantier de fouilles classique ?

\- Non et ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Aux bruits qu'elle entendit dans le combiné, Lara comprit que son ton devait avoir fait de l'effet, puisque Bryce reprit d'une voix tout à fait réveillée.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Je viens de me faire réveiller par une bande de psychopathes qui vient de kidnapper Alekseï.

\- Kidnapper ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Il est le mec le plus normal que tu connaisses !

\- Tu ne t'inclus pas dans cette liste ?

\- Moi je suis un hacker international et…

\- Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs, je leur ai collé une balle traçante. Dis-moi que tu es capable de les repérer.

\- Considère que c'est fait.

Lara ne répondit rien, laissant son ami pianoter sur ses écrans d'ordinateurs.

\- Je juste le bon satellite à portée… Attends…. Je les ai !

\- Dis-moi.

\- Ils viennent de passer Sawadah. Ils ont prit la direction de Al Khattarah as Sughra. Ils se dirigent…

\- Au Caire, le coupa Lara. C'est un peu plus long par cette route, mais c'est aussi plus tranquille. Ne les perds pas, on se rappelle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les perdre.

Lara sourit et murmura d'une voix douce.

\- Merci Bryce.

\- Pas de quoi… Et Lara, l'empêcha son ami de raccrocher. Fais attention à toi.

\- Comme toujours, lui répliqua cette dernière.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, rassure-toi, dit la jeune femme en empoignant son magnum. Je te rappelle en arrivant au Caire. Rappelle-moi s'ils s'arrêtent ou change de direction.

\- Ok. Bonne chance.

\- Merci.

Lara raccrocha et se dirigea vers son sac de voyage. Il lui fallait des habits plus adaptés et une voiture ! Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses vêtements, son regard fut attiré par la jeep garée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire et elle n'avait même pas à sortir par la porte. Au moins, elle ne perdrait pas de temps avec la police locale !

OooooO

Le Caire. 8h04. Nile City Tower. 32 ème étage

Du haut de leur 142m, les tours jumelles de Nile City s'élevaient bien au-dessus du reste des bâtiments qui les entouraient à l'exception notable du Fairmot Hotel et de ses 100 m, mais le bâtiment faisait parti du même complexe. Construit par un cabinet d'architecte belge non loin du Nil, les bâtiments comptaient parmi les cinq plus haut gratte-ciel d'Egypte.

Les deux tours abritaient principalement des bureaux et Aleksander commença à se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Surtout qu'il connaissait ces bâtiments. Il avait vu passer l'adresse sur certains courriers de son père.

Encadré par les deux hommes qui l'empêchaient de bouger, le jeune homme frémit quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les bureaux sur lequel il donnait étaient vides, mais il connaissait ce logo « H.R Corp ». Un picotement désagréable remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il remettait en ordre quelques pièces du puzzle qu'était sa vie ces derniers temps.

Les deux gorilles le traînèrent vers le fond de la pièce et le firent asseoir sur une chaise en faisant passer ses bras menottés derrière le dossier. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un rictus de douleur quand ils le manipulèrent. Ses épaules engourdies lui faisaient mal.

Au fond des bureaux, l'ascenseur fit à nouveau du bruit et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait bientôt avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions. D'autres gorilles à l'air peu sympathiques rejoignirent bientôt ses geôliers ainsi qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel portant un long trench-coat sombre. Alkeseï le détailla avec un air où transpirait toute sa colère.

\- Henry Rutenford.

\- Comment ça va Aleksander ? Demanda l'homme se moquant bien de sa colère.

\- Comment je suis censé aller d'après vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis l'enterrement.

Son petit sourire sur cette phrase fit frémir de rage le jeune homme parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aleksander en tentant de rester le plus calme possible. Ce n'était pas accident. Vous avez tué mon père.

L'homme sourit et se redressa.

\- Comme quoi cela sert d'avoir une certaine intelligence.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, il était votre associé et…

\- Il m'a écarté. Il était sur le point de faire la plus fabuleuse découverte depuis 70 ans et il m'a écarté !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais de déchiffrer.

\- Si ce n'est pas des hiéroglyphes, je…

\- Ne la joue pas spirituel fiston, le coupa Rutenford en sortant un carnet à la couverture de cuir bleu de la poche de sa veste. Tu le reconnais ?

Alekseï ne dit rien, mais déglutit avec peine. Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait ! C'était l'un des carnets de son père, là où il inscrivait toutes ses notes. Il en avait toujours un sur lui… toujours sauf le jour de sa mort. Un long frémissement remonta le long de ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas parce que c'était lui qui l'avait, ce pseudo associé qui l'avait assassiné !

\- Je vois que tu le reconnais ! Parfait. C'est bien le dernier carnet de ton père. Il est précieux, mais en l'état actuel il ne me sert à rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans toutes ses excentricités, il y en a une qui m'agace profondément : son goût pour les codes ! Tout le carnet est écrit en langage codé.

\- Il ne faisait confiance à personne.

\- On ne peut pas lui reprocher, mais vois-tu, je veux comprendre ce qui est écrit là-dessus.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas tué…

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne lui ai pas demandé, à cette vieille tête de mule moscovite. Il m'a dit qu'il préférerait que je le tue plutôt que de me donner la clé. Devine ce que j'ai fais !

Rutenford marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se pencher sur Alekseï qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai exhaussé son vœu.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde salopard, lui répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Un salopard qui veut accroître sa fortune personnelle. Vois-tu il y a deux noms intéressant dans ce carnet pour lesquels je n'ai pas besoin de code : Ksiaz et Walbrzych.

Alekseï cligna des yeux et l'homme se redressa.

\- Si ton père était bien sur la piste du train perdu je veux être celui qui va le retrouver. Et toi, tu vas m'aider à traduire de code pour le trouver !

\- Jamais ! Répliqua Alekseï sur un ton ferme. Je ne vous donnerai jamais la clé du code de chiffrage de mon père…

\- Ah fiston, dit Rutenford en prenant un ton navré. Ne fais pas la même erreur que ton père. Lui je l'aimais bien, toi tu n'es qu'un obstacle. Je ne serai pas aussi clément.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 3**

Le ton menaçant employé par Rutenford fit comprendre à Aleksander qu'il lui réservait un sort peu enviable, ce qui fut confirmé assez rapidement. D'un geste rageur, l'homme l'empoigna par les cheveux, lui tordant le cou à l'arrière pendant qu'il lui ouvrit le carnet de se père de l'autre main, lui mettant les pages sous les nez.

\- Tu vas me donner les clés du code.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il y avait des tâches brunes sur certaines pages, des tâchent qui ne trompaient pas. C'était du sang. Le sang de son père et le jeune homme en eut la nausée. Cependant, son vis-à-vis sembla se moquer de son malaise. La poigne se raffermit sur ses cheveux, tirant sur son cou de manière douloureuse pendant qu'il hurla plus fort.

\- Je veux la clé du code !

Le jeune homme tenta de reculer la tête tant pour se soustraire à la poigne de son adversaire que pour ne plus voir les tâches de sang de son père. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit mort pour ça, pour quelques lignes de codes.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de tenter de d'échapper tu es as moi.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Répliqua le jeune russe en reculant.

Ruttenford le lâcha et se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes.

\- Oh si seulement tu savais !

L'un des gorilles de l'homme d'affaire britannique se rapprocha en faisant craquer ses jointures, faisant comprendre au jeune homme menotté sur sa chaise qu'effectivement, l'ancien associé de son père était prêt à tout. Instinctivement, il se tendit et parvint à retenir un glapissement de douleur lorsqu'il le gratifia d'un direct qui résonna dans tout son crâne. Alekseï serra les dents et redressa la tête vers Rutenford qui, d'un vague geste de la main, encouragea son homme à continuer. Un deuxième coup l'atteint au visage et un troisième le prit par surprise en pleine poitrine. Cette fois, Alekseï laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se pliant en deux. La douleur qui s'était répercutée dans sa poitrine et la sensation de sentir l'une de ses côtes se briser avait eu raison de sa volonté. L'homme sourit et continua à le frapper, s'amusant des plaintes de douleur du jeune homme incapable de se défendre.

Rutenford observait la scène avec délectation, mais il choisit d'arrêter son gorille trop zélé. Il aurait été dommage qu'il le batte à mort sans obtenir le code, c'était ce qui l'intéressait par-dessus tout.

L'homme de main recula de deux pas, un peu déçu et l'homme d'affaire se pencha sur le jeune archéologue. Il le cramponnait de nouveau par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder. Alekseï haletait doucement et la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua sur un ton revêche le jeune homme en crachotant un peu de sang.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez aussi têtu chez les Karpov ? Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il est inutile de résister ?

Alekseï ne dit rien mais ne baissa pas le regard, laissa ses iris d'un bleu de cristal se braquaient fermement dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Mon père vous considérez comme son frère.

Un peu déstabilisé, Rutenford se redressa et cracha sur un ton haineux.

\- Ton père était naïf, trop confiant et idéaliste.

\- Sa vie n'avait donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ?

\- Oh si ! Elle en avait. 1 million de dollars en lingots d'or et cent fois plus en œuvre d'art. Cela te donne une bonne idée de sa valeur ?

\- Il n'y a donc que l'argent qui vous intéresse ?

\- Je ne serai pas si pressé, j'aurais pris le temps de t'expliquer que c'est faux en te développant ça sous forme de thèse, antithèse, synthèse, mais je suis pressé. Alors oui, dit-il en brandissant de nouveau le carnet. Pour le moment c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse.

\- Je ne vous donnerai pas le code.

\- Phrase intéressante. Cela veut dire que tu le connais.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres. Les coups lui avaient embrouillé l'esprit. Il détestait avoir l'impression de s'être trahi.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu le connais. Je suis presque sûr que vous vous amusiez à communiquer de cette manière entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Alekseï garda le silence et Rutenford se rapprocha de nouveau de lui.

\- Comme ce silence est parlant, mais bientôt tu vas le regretter. Cette fois j'ai emmené la bonne personne pour un interrogatoire poussé.

Il tourna la tête sur la droite et observa l'un des autres hommes, un type plus monde en costume noir, ouvrir une mallette. Il en sortit certains objets peu engageants et attrapa une fiole et une seringue. Alekseï ne put retenir un frémissement et Rutenford se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu commences à comprendre. Mr Black est un maître dans l'art de la torture. Personne ne lui résiste. Rends-nous service à tous les deux et parle tout de suite, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps et toi des heures de souffrance inutile.

Aleksei lui répondit par un léger rire.

\- Contre toute attente je sais encaisser bien plus que tu ne penses.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi rapide qu'une nuque brisée et un faux accident de voiture.

Le jeune homme frémit de rage en comprenant l'allusion à la mort de son père, mais il se maîtrisa.

\- Bien, tu l'auras voulu, dit Rutenford en se redressant pour se tourner vers l'homme en costume noir. Je vous le laisse Mr Black, faites-moi le parler.

L'homme acquiesça, mais un léger sourire passa sur le visage d'Alekseï. Pendant cette fraction de secondes, personne n'avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Un léger cliquetis retentit quand il défit ses menottes. Rutenford sursauta, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il était trop tard.

Avant que ses hommes n'aient eu le temps de réagir, le jeune russe bondit de sa chaise et passa un violent coup de poing au type qui se trouvait à sa droite. Ce dernier chancela, se plia en deux et il l'acheva d'un coup de pied avant de sauter par-dessus la table en face de lui et de glisser dessus pour tenter de gagner la sortie. Rutenford hurla.

\- Ne le laissez pas vous échapper !

Aussitôt, les autres hommes se lancèrent à sa poursuite pendant que Mr Black rempli tranquillement sa seringue avec un produit à la couleur peu engageante, se moquant totalement de l'agitation subite.

Alekseï courut vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers, mais laissa échapper un juron en constatant qu'elle était verrouillée par un code, ce qu'il n'avait pas. Dans son dos, il sentit le souffle de son adversaire et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing. Son adversaire laissa échapper un cri quand il s'explosa les phalanges sur le mur. Alekseï en profita pour le frapper à l'estomac et pivota sur la droite. Il roula par-dessus le dos de son agresseur, déstabilisant les autres et plongea en direction de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait que deux façons pour sortir de ce piège. Mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas forcément. Etre piégé dans une cage n'était pas engageant, mais il ne lui restait que cette solution et là, il avait le code. Rutenford ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais le jeune homme avait suivi ses doigts sur le boitier.

Rapidement, il composa le code d'accès et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, mais l'un des gorilles surgissant de la droite plongea sur lui et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. Aleksei glapit quand il pressa sa côte brisée, mais serra les dents. Il frappa son adversaire à la tempe et se redressa à moitié pendant qu'il finissait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un violent coup de pied que lui balança un autre des gorilles. Il le prit au menton et le jeune russe fut propulsé sur le sol. Étourdi, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se reprenne, quelques secondes qui lui furent fatales. Des mains le cramponnèrent et le redressèrent brusquement à genoux. Alekseï glapit pendant qu'une autre main le cramponna par les cheveux tirant sa tête à l'arrière. Rutenford se planta devant lui avec un air mauvais.

\- Belle tentative fiston, mais tu as perdu.

Il fit un geste de la tête et Mr Black se rapprocha en brandissant sa seringue. En le voyant, Alekseï rua et tenta de se libérer, mais les types le tenait fermement cette fois. L'un d'eux agrippa son bras et lui fit étendre. Alekseï serra le poing et se crispa en luttant toujours désespérément pour leur échapper.

\- Non ! Non !

Ses cris ne servirent pas à grand-chose. La main de Mr Black lui agrippa le poignet et pendant qu'il hurlait encore tout en tentant de se débattre, il lui injecta le produit dans la veine du coude. Rutenford observait la scène en souriant. Bientôt, il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 4**

Le Caire. 9 h 08. Rue Kamal El-Deen Hussein

Une jeep à la peinture défraichie tourna à l'angle d'une rue animé d'un quartier du Caire et s'immobilisa dans un recoin où l'ombre d'un vieil immeuble. Lara réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et vérifia son oreillette avant de composer un numéro de téléphone. La voix cette fois bien réveillée de Bryce résonna à son oreille.

\- Lara ?

\- Je suis arrivé au Caire. Donne-moi les infos que tu as trouvé ?

\- Ils se sont arrêtés au parking de la Nile City Tower. Tu es où toi ?

\- J'ai passé Embada Bridge et je suis quelque part sur la Rue Kamal El-Deen Hussein. J'ai vu sur les tours jumelles, mais il y a 34 étages chacune cela ne me dit pas où chercher, dit cette dernière en observant à la jumelle son environnement.

\- Commence par le 32 ème de la Tour Nord.

Lara fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est le siège africain de la H.R Corp.

\- Pourquoi ça me parle ?

\- H.R pour Henry Rutenford.

\- Oui, je le connais ce nom, ce n'est pas l'un des associés du père d'Alekseï.

\- L'un de ses mécènes. Il a financé plusieurs de ses programmes de recherches et de ses chantiers de fouilles. Je t'envoi des photos.

Lara glissa la main dans son sac à dos et en sortit sa tablette qu'elle activa, recevant plusieurs photo de Rutenford et du professeur Karpov. Elle les fit défiler pendant quelques secondes avant de demander.

\- Et pourquoi tu le suspectes ?

\- Lara, j'ai retrouvé le rapport du légiste. Regarde les photos. Soit il n'était pas très bon, soit il a été payé. Le père d'Aleksei n'est pas mort dans l'accident de voiture. A la manière dont sa nuque a été brisée, on l'a mis dans la voiture avant de la balancer dans le ravin, mais il était déjà mort. Et devine qui était en Pologne avec lui et a prit un col direct pour Moscou avant de venir au Caire ?

\- Rutenford ?

\- Oui, il a fait comme toi. Il pensait trouver Alekseï à Moscou.

\- Sauf qu'il était parti pour l'Egypte pour s'aérer la tête et se noyer dans le travail. Et il est où maintenant Rutenford ?

\- Si j'en crois le GPS de son téléphone que j'ai habillement piraté dans la tour Nord.

\- Le salopard… Il est sans doute à l'origine de la mort de son père et maintenant il s'en prend à Alekseï, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça, mon ordinateur ne peut pas te le dire.

\- Non, ça je m'en charge, répliqua Lara en armant son magnum. Je vais avoir besoin de réponses rapidement.

\- Fais gaffe, les étudiants ont paniqué et la police locale te recherche.

\- Oui, rien de bien nouveau en somme.

\- Lara !

\- Je te rappelle, merci pour tout Bryce !

OoooO

Les bras croisés, Lara observait les tours jumelles. Entrer aller nécessité de faire dans l'approche subtile. Les détecteurs de métaux à l'entrée détecteraient à coup sûr ses armes. Heureusement, elle avait une botte secrète.

\- Bryce, tu te rappelle de mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Oui, vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus.

\- C'est le moment de le tester.

\- Tu optes pour une approche subtile ?

\- Je ne veux pas tirer sur tout le monde et prévenir Rutenford de mon arrivée, donc…

\- Tu peux te lancer. Je suis prêt au cas où ?

\- C'est toujours un crime fédéral ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas prévu d'aller à New York les prochains mois ?

\- Bryce je te rappelle que je suis incapable de te dire ce que je vais faire dans deux jours, lui répliqua la jeune femme en traversant la rue. Regarde, j'étais censé passer deux semaines sur un chantier de fouilles à remonter le moral d'Alekseï, pas courir derrière ses kidnappeurs pour d'obscures raisons.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Lara poussa la porte de la tour et sourit aux gardiens tout en sortant une carte de sa poche qu'elle leur mit sous le nez.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, désolé pour le dérangement. Lara Sanders. CIA.

La jeune femme fit l'effort de gommer son accent britannique et observa les deux hommes vérifier l'authenticité de ses faux papiers. Elle en profita pour déposer son magnum dans un bac et passa sous le portique. Rien ne sonna et elle se retourna vers les hommes qui lui tendirent ses faux papiers.

\- Une raison particulière à votre venue ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Rutenford.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- 32 ème étage.

\- Je sais, dit Lara en reprenant son arme le plus naturellement possible.

Aucun des deux types ne sembla broncher et on lui tendit une carte.

\- C'est un badge pour l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, dit la jeune femme en la prenant avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elle s'éloigna tout en murmurant.

\- Bravo Bryce, je fais officiellement parti de la CIA.

\- Je t'avais dit que tout était parfait !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et fit glisser sa carte d'accès provisoire. Le système était ingénieux, car il évitait d'avoir à divulguer les codes à tout le monde, mais il était aussi limité. Elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser plus de 24 heures. C'était relativement peu important tant qu'il lui permettait de redescendre avec Alekseï…

OoooO

Le coup de poing encaissé par Alekseï fut violent et l'arrière de son crâne heurta le dossier en ferraille de sa chaise. Le jeune homme gémit, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Sa peau était moite de sueur et son corps tremblait légèrement. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable pas plus que la lame du scalpel qui entailla son biceps et lui arracha un cri de douleur.

La souffrance lui fit ouvrir les yeux de nouveau et Rutenford se pencha sur lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors Aleksander, on persiste à ne rien vouloir dire ?

\- Tue-moi !

\- Oh certainement pas ! Tu es la dernière personne en vie à connaître la clé de ce code, je peux te garder en vie des jours, des semaines s'il le faut. Mr Black sait comment faire pour ne pas tuer son « patient ».

Le jeune russe frémit devant la froideur et la cruauté comprise dans ses mots, mais tentant de ne pas lui montrer. Rutenford sourit, percevant tout de même la peur de son prisonnier.

\- Tu finiras par céder !

Alekseï cherchait quoi lui répondre lorsque le cliquetis de l'ascenseur retentit. Automatiquement, Rutenford et ses gorilles tournèrent la tête en direction du fond de l'open space.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Rutenford. Vous avez bien fermé les bureaux pour la journée ?

L'homme de ses hommes acquiesça et adressa un mouvement de tête à ses équipiers. Tous sortirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Les cinq types le mirent en joue au moment où les portes s'ouvraient.

Alekseï tentant de froncer les sourcils pour aider à sa vision à se faire moins floue. Il se demandait si son intuition était la bonne.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une cabine vide. Les hommes intrigués se rapprochèrent. Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'un d'eux passa la tête dans la cabine, recevant brutalement un poids sur la tête.

Se laissant tomber de la hauteur de la porte, Lara lui atterrit sur le dos et l'assomma tout en ouvrant le feu. Avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir, elle abattit deux hommes de plus et effectua une roulade avant. Elle se redressa juste à temps pour plonger derrière un bureau. Des tirs se répercutèrent sur ce dernier et la jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour analyser la scène. Au fond de la salle, elle repéra rapidement Alekseï enchainé sur une chaise et il semblait ne pas aller très bien. Une pommette ouverte, un œil gonflé, un bras en sang. La jeune femme frémit. Ils étaient en train de le torturer ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait une information que son père ne lui aurait pas donnée ? Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là et vite !

La jeune femme bondit de sa cachette au moment où les hommes allaient en faire le tour. D'un tir précis, elle en abattit un troisième et glissa par-dessus une table pour gagner le fond de la salle.

Rutenford comprit le danger et prit une arme lui aussi. Il tira dans sa direction, mais manqua la jeune femme, pulvérisant en revanche la baie vitrée. Lara roula sur la gauche et abattit le dernier gorille avant de se redresser. Son regard était noir et Rutenford tourna son pistolet pour le braquer sur la tempe d'Alekseï.

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus, j'appuie sur la détente.

\- Vous n'aurez pas vos précieuses informations !

\- Mais vous Mlle Croft, pour une fois vous n'aurez pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Alors ?

Lara frémit de rage et posa les yeux sur Alekseï. Blessé, à demi-conscient, son ami paraissait mal en point. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de ruer ou de se débattre dans cet état.

\- Alors ? Soit vous déposer votre arme, soit je le tue. Vous avez 10 secondes ! … 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

\- Stop ! L'interrompit Lara. D'accord ! Ne tirez pas.

\- Non, murmura Alekseï en voyant son amie se baisser pour déposer son magnum sur le sol. Ne fais pas ça.

Lara lui répondit par un sourire et Rutenford parut satisfait.

\- Bien ! J'aime les femmes obéissantes !

Lara se redressa en levant les mains et en le foudroyant du regard, mais Rutenford s'en moqua. D'un geste rapide, il fit pivoter son arme et ouvrit le feu. Le tir toucha Lara en pleine poitrine pendant qu'Alekseï se mit à hurler. Propulsée par l'onde de choc du tir, Lara bascula à l'arrière, passant au travers de la baie vitrée brisée qui donnait sur un vide béant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 5**

En voyant son amie disparaître dans le vide, Alekseï ne put contenir un léger cri de détresse.

\- Non ! Lara !

\- Désolé fiston ! Il fallait parler plus vite ! Lui répliqua Rutenford en glissant son arme à sa taille.

Puis, il se pencha pour défaire ses liens tout en relevant la tête en direction de Mr Black.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Tous ces coups de feu ont dû alerter les gardiens. S'ils préviennent la police, ils risquent de nous empêcher de partir du pays.

Le bourreau hocha la tête et aida l'homme d'affaire à remettre sur ses jambes le jeune homme blessé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Alekseï tenta bien de protester et de se débattre, mais dans son état, ses vaines tentatives de fuites n'eurent pas vraiment d'effet et puis, il était désespéré à l'idée d'avoir provoqué la mort de son amie.

Rutenford le poussa un peu brutalement dans l'ascenseur où il s'écroula sur le sol en haletant doucement. L'ancien associé de son père ne lui jeta pas un regard et composa le code pour accéder au parking. Alekseï aurait voulu se redresser, lui sauter dessus, lui faire payer toutes ses vies qu'il lui avait pris, mais la douleur l'empêchait de se redresser. Il y avait les blessures physiques, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, mais surtout la douleur musculaire et les battements douloureux de son cœur à cause des injections de son bourreau. Il tenta de pousser sur ses bras, mais s'écroula lourdement en gémissant.

Rutenford baissa les yeux sur lui, souriant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être surpris. Je t'avais dit que je serai moins clément qu'envers ton père.

..

Au niveau des bureaux de H.R Corps, tout paraissait calme, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Dans un reflexe de survie, en se sentant passer par la fenêtre, Lara avait eu la présence d'esprit de se cramponner à une corniche. Son corps se balançait dans le vide et la pilleuse de tombe souffla en comprenant que Rutenford ne serait pas assez perfectionniste pour s'assurer qu'elle avait réellement fait une chute de 32 étages.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Lara raffermit sa prise et tira sur les bras. Son pied gauche parvint à se hisser sur une autre corniche et elle se retrouva dans une position un peu plus stable. Elle put donc lâcher une main pour prendre son arme et ouvrit le feu sur la vitre en face d'elle.

Cette dernière se pulvérise faisant hurler les gens qui travaillaient à cet étage, tant à cause du tir que du fait de voir une femme effectuer une roulade en passant par la fenêtre. Lara se redressa et reprit doucement son souffle avant de balayer les débris de verre sur sa tenue. Elle adressa un léger sourire aux gens effarés.

\- Désolé ! Je n'ai pas trouvé l'escalier. L'ascenseur est par là ?

On lui indiqua du doigt et Lara courut dans sa direction, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur en activant son oreillette.

\- Bryce ?

\- Oh bon sang qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais peur c'étaient quoi ces bruits ?

\- Rien j'ai pris un raccourci.

\- Et les coups de feu ?

\- Oh mais je suis une femme pleine de ressource, répliqua cette dernière en écartant les pans de sa chemise pour découvrir un fin gilet en kevlar dans lequel était encastré une balle. Tu as une idée de la direction qu'à prit Rutenford pour s'enfuir.

\- Oh oui ! Assez précise !

\- Dis-moi ?

\- L'aéroport.

\- Je m'en serai douté. Ne les perd pas, je te recontacte !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Lara en jaillit en courant. Les gars de la sécurité la regardèrent passer et tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais cette fois, Lara n'était pas d'humeur à la jouer fille tranquille. Elle en bouscula un et passa par-dessus la banque d'accueil sans ralentir, se moquant bien de leurs cris.

Comme une bombe, elle jaillit dans la rue et braqua le premier conducteur qu'elle croisa.

\- Descend de la voiture ! Allez !

Devant la colère de la jeune femme, le type ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il descendit en courant de la voiture et Lara se jeta au volant. Dans son dos, les hommes de la sécurité du building coururent pour aider le chauffeur et la rattraper, mais il était trop tard, Lara avait déjà démarré.

...

Alors que Lara faisait slalomer sa voiture entre les autres, elle en profita pour réactiver son oreillette.

\- Bryce ! !

\- Ouh là ! Sursauta ce dernier en entendant son amie hurler.

\- J'ai trouvé une voiture je remonte le Nord-Est en direction du district d'Héliopolis il me faudra bien une demi-heure pour arriver à l'aéroport, même en prenant des raccourcis, ajouta-t-elle en passant par le trottoir, faisant hurler quelques piétons qui plongèrent pour l'éviter. Dis-moi que je peux les rattraper.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Rutenford à un avantage sur toi. Il a son propre Bombardier Global 7000.

\- Ce type a assez d'argent pour se payer le plus grand jet privé du monde et il tue son associé avant de torturer son fils ?

\- A mon avis, c'est encore pour une histoire d'argent.

\- Ouais… Et ton problème pour le Global 7000 ?

\- Il est sur la liste des vols en partance de l'aéroport international dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Tu as son plan de vol ?

\- Varsovie ?

\- Varsovie ? C'est bien en Pologne que le père d'Alekseï est mort ? Demanda la jeune femme en fauchant un étal de fruits et légumes, faisant hurler son propriétaire.

\- Oui sur une route de campagne, pas trop loin de la frontière tchèque.

\- La frontière ? En Basse Silèsie ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu viens de comprendre quelque chose ?

\- Parce que je crois savoir ce qu'il cherche. Il faut que je prenne cet avion !

OoooO

Avec l'aide de deux de ses hommes qu'il venait de retrouver à l'aéroport, Rutenford fit hisser sans ménagement Alekseï dans son jet privé. Le jeune homme gémit doucement, mais avec les drogues injectées par Mr Black, il était bien incapable de se débattre.

Ils le laissèrent tomber sur un fauteuil pendant Black et Rutenford s'installaient à leur tour. L'homme d'affaire se tourna vers son bourreau.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il bander ses plaies, je ne veux pas qu'une infection le prenne avant que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Ce serai fâcheux, mais je ne soigne pas les gens, je les tue.

\- Eh bien, vous allez faire une exception, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver du mauvais côté.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Black se leva en soupira.

\- Il y a une trousse de secours dans cet avion ?

OoooO

Sans ralentir, Lara défonça le grillage de clôture devant elle et fit jaillir sa voiture sur la piste.

\- Je suis à l'aéroport !

\- Ah ben je sais ! Tu as toute la police de la ville à tes trousses !

\- Parfait !

\- Non Lara, ils vont tirer à vue !

\- Pas grave, je serai déjà parti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je vois un Global 7000 en train de se diriger vers la piste d'envol, tu me confirmes que c'est le sien ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Parfait, je te rappelle !

Lara coupa la conversation et accéléra. Elle braqua sur la droite, traversa deux pistes et se retrouva derrière l'avion de Rutenford. Pour le moment, il roulait encore, c'était le bon moment. Son regard balaya la cabine de la voiture qu'elle avait volé et elle attrapa un pack de bière qu'elle cala sur l'accélérateur.

\- De la bière sans alcool ? C'est juste bon à ça.

Avec une écharpe, elle noua ensemble le volant et le levier de vitesse, faisant garder à la voiture la bonne direction avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Accélérateur appuyé à fond, la voiture fonça droit sur l'avion qui commençait à se détacher du sol. Lara finit de passer par la fenêtre et monta sur le capot. Elle se mit droite et, quand elle se jugea assez prêt, sauta en avant.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent au train d'atterrissage qui était en train de rentrer dans l'avion et elle se glissa à l'intérieur. L'avion prit de l'altitude et referma la trappe. Lara sourit.

\- C'était moins une !

Doucement, elle se retourna, cherchant la trappe d'accès qui lui permettrait de gagner la soute. Le trajet pour la Pologne allait prendre un peu de temps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 6**

Avec précaution, Lara déverrouilla la trappe au-dessus de sa tête et la souleva doucement, glissant un œil à l'intérieur de la cabine du jet. Rutenford et son acolyte, tout de noir vêtu, lui tournaient le dos, mais Aleksei était assis dans un fauteuil face à elle. Son ami avait les yeux clos, un teint livide et elle nota les spasmes de douleur qui semblaient agiter son corps fatigué. La jeune femme lutta contre son envie de jaillir dans cet avion et de tous les tuer. Il était blessé, épuisé et à peine conscient. Sa chemise déchirée et pleine de sang au niveau de son bras droit la fit frémir, même si elle voyait aussi un bandage légèrement tâché de sang. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, enfin pas encore.

Avec un frémissement, elle tenta de se maîtriser. Pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien de se mettre à découvert. Ils étaient encore dans un avion en plein vol. Elle parvint alors à se calmer et referma doucement la trappe avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber assise dans la soute. Distraitement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait encore une heure de vol. La jeune femme se cala, prenant une inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment où ils allaient atterrir, mais il serait sans doute difficile d'extraire Alekseï au moment de l'atterrissage. En plus de Rutenford et de son acolyte, elle avait compté cinq gorilles. En temps normal, cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes, mais son ami était blessé et drogué, incapable de se défendre. Elle devait trouver une autre idée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix résonna dans son oreille.

\- Lara ?

\- Bryce ?

\- J'ai des informations.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix. Dis-moi.

\- Le type avec Rutenford se nomme Basile Blacktown. On le surnomme Mr Black.

\- Charmant.

\- C'est un tueur à gage et un tortionnaire recherché dans 21 pays à travers le monde.

\- Un type qui torture pour de l'argent en somme ? Je m'en serai douté. Si tu voyais l'état d'Alekseï. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de lui, mais il ne lui a rien dit. Je ne sais si ce sont les drogues qui l'assomme ou si ce sont les conséquences de ses blessures, mais le voir inerte dans ce fauteuil… Je vais leur payer Bryce, quoi qu'il se passe, je vais les faire payer.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature…

OooooO

Pologne. Aéroport de Varsovie-Chopin

En suivant son plan de vol, le jet de Rutenford se posa moins d'une heure plus tard sur l'aéroport polonais. La jeune femme se mit en position d'attente et attendit d'être sûre de se savoir seule pour bouger. Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte de la soute et entra dans l'avion.

Par le hublot, elle vit deux hommes malmener Alekseï et le mettre dans une voiture en compagnie de Rutenford et de son bourreau. La jeune femme bouillait de rage, mais elle savait que l'aéroport, n'était pas le lieu pour agir. Pour le moment, elle devait les suivre et elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Bryce retentit dans son oreillette.

\- Je t'ai louée une voiture.

\- J'aurais pu en trouver une.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de te mettre toutes les polices à dos.

Lara soupira, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas en prison qu'elle allait sortir Alekseï de là.

\- Tu suis toujours le GPS de son téléphone.

\- Je ne le perds pas de vue.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, attendant que la voiture ne s'éloigne de la piste avant de se décider à sortir de l'avion par les escaliers de la cabine. Les hommes d'entretien qui étaient en train de refaire le plein l'observèrent avec un regard étonné. Lara les gratifia de son plus beau sourire et leur lança dans un polonais parfait.

\- Je m'étais endormie et ils ne m'ont même pas attendu.

OoooO

La voiture louée par Bryce a distance était une berline noire de catégorie moyenne qui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Lara l'avait récupéré sans problème avant de prendre en chasse Rutendord. Sans grande surprise il avait prit la direction du sud-ouest, gagnant la région dans laquelle le père d'Alekseï avait connu la mort deux mois plus tôt.

Cette simple pensée lui glaça le sang et elle accéléra sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, mais il était hors de question que son ami connaisse le même sort que son père.

Sur le bord de la route, un panneau indiqua Walbrzych, 5 kilomètres, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées sombres.

\- Bryce, tu as déjà entendu parler du train d'or de Walbrzych ?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler trésor ?

\- Je crois que c'est ce qui a tué son père et qui menace de tuer Alekseï.

\- Un train en or ?

\- Non, un train rempli d'or. Rien qu'en lingot, au coût de l'or actuel, il doit y en avoir pour 70 millions de dollars.

\- Cela donne 70 millions de tuer en homme effectivement.

Lara acquiesça en silence, au détour d'un virage, elle venait de repérer la haute silhouette d'un imposant château à la façade rouge et un léger frémissement la parcourut. Elle avait raison.

OoooO

La voiture de Rutenford, passa la grille du château et pénétra à l'intérieur. Quand elle s'immobilisa en bas du perron, la porte s'ouvrit un homme habillé en tenue d'assaut et portant un pistolet automatique descendit pour le rejoindre. Rutenford se rapprocha de lui en souriant.

\- Des problèmes Jones ?

\- Plus maintenant, répliqua le mercenaire. Nous avons fermé le château au public.

\- Et le personnel ?

\- Disons qu'ils ont prit de longues vacances, répliqua le dénommé Jones en souriant.

Dans leur dos, Black et deux gorilles extrayaient Alekseï de la voiture. Le jeune homme tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais il eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour détailler la façade devant lui. Il connaissait ce château et des vielles discussions avec son père lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

Jones observa les types le tirer pour lui faire monter l'escalier.

\- Il n'a pas l'air en meilleur état que son père.

\- Les drogues de Mr Black nous ont permis un voyage tranquille, mais nous allons faire en sorte d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Mr Karpov.

...

Sans ménagement, les deux hommes firent s'asseoir Alekseï sur une chaise au beau milieu du monumental Salon Maximilien. Ils le ligotèrent avec des menottes solides et Black en profita pour lui faire une injection, capable de chasser les effets engourdissant des drogues injectées pour le voyage.

Alekseï gémit et pencha la tête en arrière, braquant son regard dont la vision se faisait plus nette, sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Un plafond au décor baroque et aux fresques monumentales dont il identifia le thème de celle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui : Orphée et les muses… Les muses… Est-ce que Rutenford n'avait réellement aucune piste pour le code de son père ?

OoooO

A l'extérieur, Lara avait garé sa voiture sous les arbres de la forêt avant d'arriver en vu du château.

\- A tes souhaits ! Lui lança Bryce avec une désinvolture qui la fit sourire pendant qu'elle observait la bâtisse avec des jumelles.

\- Fait un effort Bryce, j'ai dit Ksiaz… Ce château est le troisième plus grand de toute la Pologne. Avec cet emplacement sur cette falaise rocheuse surplombant la Pelcznica, il est visible d'assez loin. C'est un lieu intéressant. Les parties basses sont gothiques et remontent au XIIIème siècle. Les parties supérieures ont été rebâties au XVIème.

\- Intéressant, mais pourquoi Rutenford s'y intéresse.

\- Je te l'ai dit, pour le train.

\- C'est normal que je ne comprenne rien ?

\- Tu n'as pas révisé ton histoire de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? En 1943, l'Allemagne nazie avait lancé un projet du nom de Riese. Cela consistait en la construction d'un quartier général pour Hitler et ses officiers, ici à Ksiaz. Les plans prévoyaient de construire sept complexes souterrains sous le château lui-même et sous la chaîne de montagnes voisine de Góry Sowie. Le système comprend encore aujourd'hui divers tunnels et voies ferrées, mais aucun des complexes n'a pu être achevé, à cause de l'arrivée de l'Armée rouge à Ksiaz en 1945.

\- D'accord. Il y a des tunnels et des voies ferrées d'où le train. C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Une rumeur a commencé à circuler dans les années 1970. On parle de la possibilité que l'un des tunnels non répertoriés à ce jour abrite un train rempli de 300 tonnes d'or, d'œuvres d'art, de bijoux et même de certaines partie de la Chambre d'Ambre de Saint-Pétersbourg. Certains disent que la conduite souterraine est ici à deux pas du château.

\- J'imagine bien la ruée des chasseurs de trésors amateurs ou non.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Certains pensaient même l'avoir trouvé après avoir trouvé au radar une masse ressemblant à un train.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas un train.

\- Personne ne sait. Ils ont purement et simplement disparu du jour au lendemain.

\- Charmant.

\- Il faut dire que les bois ne sont pas sûrs. La densité de boisement empêche de repérer les mines.

\- Des mines ? Euh… des mines comme des mines qui explosent ?

\- C'était censé être le QG d'Hitler, toute la forêt est truffée de mine. Le gouvernement polonais n'a même pas eu le temps de tout ratisser pour rendre la zone praticable.

\- Magnifique. Et par où tu vas rentrer toi ?

\- La route étant exclue, je vais passer par les bois.

\- Avec les mines ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 7**

La gifle dont le gratifia Rutenford fit frapper la tête d'Alekseï contre le métal de la chaise. Le jeune homme glapit et haleta doucement tout en tirant sur ses menottes. Face à lui, l'ancien associé de son père prit un ton plus menaçant.

\- Alors, tu es enfin réveillé ?

Alekseï frémit, tentant de maîtriser la douleur qui vrillait son corps épuisé et adressa un regard sombre à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Détache-moi et on verra bien.

Rutenford sourit.

\- Je reconnais bien là le côté combatif de la famille. Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes sur place, j'ai besoin de ce code.

\- Tu crois que c'est en m'amenant ici que ça va me décider ?

\- Ton père est mort non loin d'ici à cause de son entêtement, ne fait pas la même erreur que lui, fiston.

Alekseï se tendit. Savoir qu'il se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où son père avait perdu la vie lui vrilla l'estomac et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui manquait chaque jour et il détestait voir le plaisir sadique dans le regard de son assassin. Le sourire de Rutenford se fit plus grand.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer.

\- J'ai cru qu'il était votre ami, pourquoi vous lui avez fait ça ? Demanda Alekseï avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Mon garçon, les travaux de ton père devaient m'apporter avant tout argent et renommée. Mais voilà, lorsque cette vieille tête de mule, à enfin trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, il a refusé de me dire où le trouver.

\- Ce train est maudit. Il a rendu fou ou fait disparaître ceux qui l'ont cherché.

\- Ce ne sont que des superstitions !

\- En plus, rien ne vous prouve que mon père connaissait réellement son emplacement.

\- Oh si ! Je le sais parfaitement ! J'ai une preuve !

Rutenford se tourna vers Jones qui lui tendit un sac qu'il ouvrit, exhibant un lingot d'or portant une croix gammée et un numéro de série.

\- Ce lingot vient du train. Il me l'a exhibé sous le nez avant de se rétracter !

\- Peut-être qu'il a lu cette folie que je vois dans vos yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! S'exclama Rutenford brandissant le lingot, prêt à le frapper avec, mais Mr Black le retint.

\- Ne refaites pas la même erreur. Gardons-le en vie pour le code.

\- Oui…

OoooO

A pas lents, Lara se glissa entre deux buissons, évitant de justesse de poser un pied sur une mine qui affleurait. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et s'accroupit pour la détailler.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas une légende pour effrayer les touristes. Il y a vraiment des mines dans tous les recoins de ce bois.

\- Magnifique, la nuit est en train de tomber en plus !

\- L'avantage c'est que les mines ne sont qu'au sol.

\- Sauf si des ailes t'ont poussé dans le dos et nous savons tous les deux qu'en plus c'est possible, je ne vois pas comment tu vas regagner ce château sans poser un pied au sol.

\- Avec les arbres et un lance-grappin ?

\- Où tu as pu trouver un lance-grappin.

\- J'ai fais les boutiques, dit elle en sautant pour attraper la branche d'un arbre au-dessus d'elle.

Avec souplesse, elle se hissa dessus et en gagna une autre plus haut, observant la rivière qui serpentait au pied de la falaise. Puis, elle arma son lance grappin et visa. Son grappin s'enroula autour d'une branche. Elle n'avait que trois cent mètres à parcourir, l'option corde pourrait lui permettre de prendre de l'avance, pour le reste, elle trouverait bien une solution.

...

Avec légèreté, Lara se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Après ses acrobaties aériennes, il lui restait la moitié de la distance à parcourir. Elle aurait bien progressait un peu plus avec cette corde, sauf que la dernière cale ne s'était pas décroché comme prévu quand elle avait tiré pour la ramener vers elle.

Traversé un champ de mine de nuit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Heureusement, dans ses affaires, elle avait des lunettes à vision nocturne, mais ce ne serai pas forcément suffisant pour les repérer sous les feuillages.

Les sharpnel étaient résistantes. Il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elles soient encore actives. Un détecteur de métaux aurait pu lui être utile, mais elle n'avait pas ça en rayon. La jeune femme ramassa donc un bâton pour soulever les feuilles devant elle pendant qu'elle progressait lentement.

OoooO

Rutenford poussa un cri de rage et brandit une nouvelle fois le carnet de son père sous les yeux d'Alekseï.

\- Cette fois je pers patience ! J'ai décrypté quelques noms, j'ai ce lingot et je connais suffisamment ton père pour savoir que tout est noté dans ces pages !

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il voulait que personne ne trouve ce train ?

\- Personne à part toi. S'il y a une chose que je sais sur ton père c'est combien il était fier de toi et comme il voyait en toi son héritage. C'est pour ça que vous partagez ce code et que je sais que tout est détaillé ici. Alors, il va falloir me répondre et rapidement ! Avec mes hommes nous avons déjà exploré un bon nombre de ses tunnels, mais apparemment il reste encore une voie cachée et je suis prêt à tout pour la trouver, tu comprends ? J'ai tué ton père. J'ai tué ta petite copine et si tu t'obstines, je peux très bien te tuer toi aussi !

Rutenford termina sa tirade en sortant un pistolet qu'il plaqua que la tempe d'Alekseï, frémissant de rage en se rendant compte que le jeune homme se moquait totalement de son arme.

\- Je veux ce code.

\- Et moi je voudrais que mon père soit encore en vie, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez Rutenford, dans la vie on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je peux très bien presser la détente.

\- Il ne faut pas vous gêner.

Devant la volonté du jeune homme en face de lui, pourtant blessé et malmené, Rutenford frémit de rage. Il était à deux doigts de perdre pied et de l'abattre quand des coups de feu résonnèrent dans la cours du château. Aussitôt, il se redressa, se tournant avec un air agacé en direction de Jones qui observait la scène en tenue de combat avec son arme à la main.

\- C'est quoi ces bruits ?

Aussitôt, le chef des mercenaires, activa son oreillette et tenta d'entrer en contact avec ses hommes.

\- Alpha 1, que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, il perçut des coups de feu et des exclamations. Rutenford fronça les sourcils.

\- Jones ?

Ce dernier allait répondre qu'il ne savait pas quand une voix résonna dans son oreillette, une voix féminine.

\- Vous descendez Aleksander ou je viens le chercher ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Alors ? Je viens ? Répondit la femme.

Jones redressa la tête, avec un air hébété. Il avait laissé quatre de ses hommes dans la cours et apparemment, elle venait de les neutraliser.

\- C'est une femme.

\- Une femme ? S'étonna Rutenford.

\- Une femme ? Murmura Alekseï.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda de nouveau Jones.

\- Je prends ça pour un non ? Parfait, ne bougez pas, je monte !

A cet instant, l'électricité s'éteignit brutalement, plongeant tout le château dans le noir. Rutenford sursauta, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer pendant que des coups de feu et des cris continuèrent à retentir dans le palais. Jones laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons bien senti et leva son arme pour surveiller la porte. Une silhouette entra dans la pièce à cet instant et un coup de feu toucha l'arme du mercenaire, la neutralisant et lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Rutenford rugit et se rapprocha d'Alekseï toujours ligoté sur sa tête. Il plaqua son arme sur sa tête et hurla.

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous montrer sinon je lui explose la tête alors ?

Il y eu un moment de silence. Tous cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait et comment se sortir de la situation.

\- Je vais l'abattre !

Seul le silence lui répondit pendant quelques secondes, puis une voix murmura de manière audible.

\- Bryce, lumière !

Aussitôt, l'électricité revint dans le château et tout le monde découvrit une femme aux cheveux retenu en queue de cheval. Elle retira ses lunettes à vision nocturne et observa les hommes devant elle tout en les menaçant de son fusil d'assaut qu'elle avait épaulé..

\- Regardez donc qui est là, s'exclama Rutenford en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Décidément, vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre Miss Croft !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 8**

Sans baisser le fusil qu'elle avait épaulé, Lara adressa un sourire aux hommes qui se tenaient en face d'elle.

\- Parce que vous pensiez être le premier à avoir essayé de me tuer Rutenford ? Vous êtes bien moins effrayant que le bestiaire vivant du Jurassique vous savez.

\- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs Miss Croft, je suis déjà bien assez désappointé par cette situation ! Lui lança Rutenford en braquant de nouveau son arme sur Alekseï

Il plaque brutalement son canon sur sa tempe en frémissant de rage.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre vous savez.

\- Oui, et j'espère que vous aussi vous le savez.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je peux vous exploser la tête à cette distance avant même que votre doigt ne frémisse sur la gâchette.

\- Vous êtes une étrange archéologue, Miss Croft.

\- Je ne suis pas archéologue Rutenford, par contre je suis bonne pour trouver les trésors et mon petit doigt me dit que vous avez perdu un train.

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis bonne dans la chasse au trésor !

Les regards d'Alekseï et de Lara se croisèrent et les deux amis s'adressèrent un sourire. Le jeune homme était heureux de la voir en vie et la jeune femme était contente de le trouver plus conscient et en forme que dans cet avion.

Toutefois, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de se réjouir bien longtemps, car des hommes des Jones entrèrent en courant dans la pièce, entourant la jeune femme qu'ils braquèrent de leurs armes.

La jeune femme n'eut pas la moindre réaction, prouvant à tous si besoin que son sang froid était bien plus développé que chez n'importe qui d'autre. Rutenford s'en agaça, mais cela lui redonnait l'ascendant sur la jeune femme.

\- Au final, vous n'êtes pas si intelligente que vous le pensez Miss Croft. Vous voilà à ma merci.

\- Vous savez que je peux toujours vous abattre à cette distance.

\- Oui, mais eux aussi et je n'hésiterai pas non plus à mettre une balle dans le crâne de votre ami.

Lara ne répondit rien, jaugeant la situation pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Elle jeta son arme sur le sol et leva les mains.

\- D'accord, je vous accorde cette manche !

OooooO

La porte d'une petite antichambre s'ouvrit et Lara, dénuée de tout son matériel fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur. De manière tout aussi brutale, deux mercenaires de Jones firent pénétrer Alekseï à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le jeune russe trébucha et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Lara, se moquant bien des hommes de mains se jeta à genoux devant lui.

La porte claqua, les laissant seuls dans une semi-obscurité. Lara glissa une main derrière sa nuque pendant qu'il se redressa sur un coude en gémissant faiblement.

\- Vas-y doucement.

Alekseï redressa la tête et, en guise de réponse, il se pencha sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, Lara se laissa faire et passa ses bras dans son dos pour lui rendre son accolade.

\- J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué, murmura Alekseï en proie à ses émotions, comme mon père.

\- Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer tu sais. Moi j'ai eu peur de finir par arriver trop tard. Tu étais tellement faible dans cet avion.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda le jeune homme en laissant sa têt glisser dans son cou.

\- On a prit le même.

Alekseï laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se redresser. Lara le tint par le bras pour le laisser s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa pommette ouverte.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas raté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

\- Que je traduise le journal de mon père.

\- Tu le connais ce code ?

\- Je ne leur donnerai pas, répliqua Alekseï. Il est mort pour ne pas lui laisser l'accès à ce journal, je ne le trahirai pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Je ne pouvais te laisser. Que tu leur parles ou pas, ils vont te tuer.

Alekseï lui fit un léger sourire. Ça il en avait conscience, mais la savoir prisonnière avec lui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour son amie.

\- Et maintenant que tu es là, toi aussi tu es en danger. Tu n'aurais pas dû te rendre.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda Lara avec un léger sourire pendant qu'elle remettait en place l'une des mèches de son ami qui lui barrait la joue en la glissant derrière son oreille. Je suis venue me faire prendre.

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Pour voir comment tu allais et prendre soin de toi au cas où.

\- Lara, c'est de la folie !

\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà connu bien pire.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alekseï, la folie aurait été de les laisser continuer à te torturer sans intervenir, murmura la jeune femme en lui pressant la joue.

Alekseï lui sourit et grimaça doucement. Lara sentit son malaise et l'attire délicatement contre elle, le faisant déposer sa tête sur son épaule en l'allongeant à moitié dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont devoir revoir leurs plans maintenant que je suis là. Cela va nous donner un peu de temps tranquille. Ferme un peu les yeux, quelques minutes de sommeil te feront du bien et je suis là, tu ne crains rien.

Lara le sentit doucement hocher la tête et le regarda fermer les yeux. Il allait mieux maintenant que les drogues s'étaient dissipées, mais il était exténué et il savait que son amie avait raison. Elle le sentit glisser dans le sommeil en quelques secondes et lui caressa doucement la tempe. Elle aussi, avait besoin de trouver un plan pour les sortir de là.

OoooO

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit avec une certaine violence. Toujours endormi dans les bras de Lara, Alekseï se redressa en sursaut. Instinctivement, la main de son amie glissa sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser et lui rappeler qu'elle était là, avec lui.

En face d'eux, Rutenford fit un signe de la tête à Jones qui se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens en compagnie de certains de ses mercenaires. Sans ménagement, il agrippa le jeune russe, le forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds, pendant que deux autres types agrippèrent Lara et la forcèrent à se mettre à genoux. La jeune femme grogna pour leur échapper, mais finit par se résoudre à attendre pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Mr Black s'avança à son tour, brandissant une seringue au contenu jaunâtre peut engageant. Il se rapprocha de Lara, s'amusa de l'éclair d'horreur qu'il lut dans le regard cristallin du jeune russe, toujours retenu par Jones.

Rutenford se rapprocha d'Alekseï, prenant un air mauvais qui le fit presque ressembler à un fou.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Aleksander alors maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est fini les suppliques, les menaces et les drogues. Ce que contient cette seringue est assez violent pour foudroyer un éléphant en moins de dix minutes. Si tu ne me donnes pas la clé, j'ordonne à Mr Black de faire cette injection à votre précieuse amie. On verra alors si elle est survie à ça aussi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si vous la tuer, je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

\- Oui, mais elle sera morte et après je prendrais une autre cible. J'ai cru comprendre que ta sœur était à l'ambassade à Washington maintenant, non ? Et Sergueï… mourir en opération est si vite arrivé de nos jours.

Devant la menace claire envers son frère et sa sœur aînés, Alekseï rua, manquant de peu d'échapper à la poigne de Jones qui le retint de justesse. Toutefois, le jeune homme frémit de rage et lâcha dans un souffle.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de vous en prendre à eux.

\- Où quoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec une truelle ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, répliqua le jeune homme en russe, sachant très bien que Rutenford, comme Lara, parlait couramment cette langue.

L'associé de son père sembla choqué par son ton, mais il se reprit et se tourna en direction de Mr Black auquel il fit un petit signe. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Lara dont il empoigna le bras gauche. La jeune femme rua, mais les mercenaires la maîtrisèrent et Rutenford se retourna vers Alekseï.

\- Alors fiston, dit-il en brandissant de nouveau le carnet de son père sous ses yeux, toujours rien à me dire ?

Le jeune russe frémit. Son regard se posa sur Lara et la jeune femme lui adressa un léger signe de tête avec un sourire. Alekseï plissa un œil, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire avant de se retourner vers Rutenford.

\- Alors ? Le code de ton père ou la vie de ton amie ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 9**

Alekseï laissa son regard bleu se planter dans celui de Rutenford, rapidement, il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. En face de lui, Mr Black fit mine de se rapprocher de Lara et le jeune homme céda, murmurant dans un souffle.

\- C'est une partition.

\- Une partition ? Demanda Rutenford.

\- Le code de mon père est basé sur la partition d'Imagine de John Lennon. C'était sa chanson préférée.

\- Mais bien sûr, il passait ses journées à la siffloter, comment j'ai pu ne pas penser à ça !

D'un geste brusque, il colla le carnet de son frère contre la poitrine d'Alekseï.

\- Alors au boulot ! Je veux la transcription !

Alekseï prit le carnet et tourna la tête en direction de Lara. Rutenford comprit ce que cela voulait dire et se tourna vers Mr Black.

\- Vous pouvez remballer votre cocktail. Nous allons avoir encore besoin d'elle. Une chasseuse de trésor reconnue pour retrouver un train d'or perdu ça ne peut être que bénéfique !

Sous la surveillance de Jones et des mercenaires, Lara et Alekseï furent assis face à face à l'une des tables, et le chef des paramilitaires braqua son arme sur le jeune russe pour le forcer à travailler plus vite. Ce dernier ne sembla pas en tenir compte et se mit à décrypter les mots de son père. Un long frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il lisait les premières lignes et une boule au ventre se noua. Le jeune homme était proche de son père, complice avec lui et les marques brunes de son sang, qui tâchaient certaines pages le rendaient malades.

Lara comprit la souffrance de son ami et tendit une main pour la poser sur son bras tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis là.

Alekseï redressa la tête et Lara lui fit un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée tu sais.

\- Ne le soit pas, il n'aurait jamais arrêté et comme ce trésor est maudit, je veux bien lui donner.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ne retira pas sa main de son bras pendant qu'il décodait les premières pages du texte. Créer ce code avait été un jeu entre eux, Alekseï n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait réellement par l'utiliser, surtout dans ces conditions.

Il se tut quelques minutes, lisant les premières pages avant de relever la tête.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Rutenford impatient.

\- Il présente rapidement le château, la lignée des comtes de Hochberg qui n'habitent plus sur les lieux depuis 1928 mais en restent propriétaires jusqu'en 1941, le fait qu'ils étaient profondément anti Hitlérien, l'installation d'une école de la Luftwaffe et le lancement du Projet Riese avec la création de cette ligne de défense qui devait relier différentes citadelles entre elles.

\- C'était un gros projet, ajouta Lara. Si ma mémoire est bonne on estime à plus de 3000 le nombre de travailleurs forcés et de prisonniers qui ont creusé ces tunnels pendant quatre ans.

\- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Pour la suite, il faudra descendre dans les tunnels, répliqua Alekseï.

\- Alors, en route !

Encadrés par les mercenaires de Jones, Lara et Alekseï se retrouvèrent devant l'une des entrées du tunnel, une entrée béante qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lara.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous avez pris le contrôle de ce château ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Rutenford.

\- Au contraire, avant de rentrer là-dedans, j'aimerai savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Sous ce château, il a été référencé jusqu'à présent 900 métres de galerie jusqu'à une profondeur de 50 mètre. Un puits central de transport reliait le labyrinthe souterrain à la surface et des ascenseurs séparés conduisaient également à la surface du château. Des recherches ont été menées après la guerre et on a découvert deux tunnels d'entrée supplémentaire menant au souterrain. Celle-ci en est une n'est-ce pas ?

Rutenford ne répondit pas et Lara continua avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. C'est bien la présence de ces souterrains qui montre la volonté d'amener jusqu'au château une ligne ferroviaire, donc c'est par là que nous allons commencer ?

\- Vous parlez trop…

\- Réfléchir est ce qui me permet d'être encore en vie… Le soucis avec tout ça c'est que juste avant l'arrivée des soviétiques les tunnels ont été minés. Certains couloirs étaient encore accessibles jusqu'en 1947, mais peu à peu les entrées ont été condamnées.

\- Plus maintenant !

\- Je vois.

\- Assez parlé ! Entrez là-dedans !

Lara laissa échapper un léger soupir, lançant un regard à Alekseï et activa sa lampe torche.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, les parois fissurées et peu engageante sur certaines parties. Une galerie annexe qui tournait sur la droite était utilisée depuis quelques années pour étudier la gravimétrie. Lara l'éclaira furtivement, progressant à pas lents. Alekseï se tenait à ses côtés, éclairant avec une torche le carnet de son père pour en suivre les indications.

Pendant qu'il lisait, Lara éclaira une paroi sur la gauche dans laquelle se trouvait une niche et sursauta en éclairant les corps entassés et laissés à l'abandon d'une dizaine de personne. A leurs tenues, la jeune femme comprit qu'il devait s'agir des employés et mêmes de quelques visiteurs malchanceux du château. Jones sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- C'est ce qui vous attend, si je vous vois bouger qu'un seul doigt d'une manière qui ne me plaît pas.

Lara lui répondit par un sourire qui l'agaça avant de se tourner vers son ami qui venait de s'arrêter.

\- Tu as quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il parle d'une bifurcation en direction du quartier général après avoir parcouru 120 mètres dans la pente.

\- Un quartier général ? Demanda Rutenford en se rapprochant.

\- Oui, répondit Lara. Selon certaines hypothèses, le complexe souterrain sous le château de Ksiaz a été préparé pour devenir le nouveau quartier général d'Hitler. D'autres pensent qu'il était prévu pour être un puissant centre de commandement avec usines et laboratoires souterrains. On connait tous la fascination du Fûhrer pour les armes bactériologiques et électronique à hautes fréquences.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait un centre de commandement quel qu'il soit là-dessous, dit Alekseï, mais pour le moment je ne vois que de la roche et des cavités lugubres.

\- C'est que tu ne sais pas regarder. Il faut aller au-delà de la simple archéologie. Nous cherchons le complexe le mieux garder de toute l'armée allemande.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme se glissa sur la gauche. Elle passa la main sur la terre, grattant du bout du doigt et souriant lorsque celle-ci se détacha. Elle continua à gratter et, sous la terre, apparu une paroi de métal. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Vous avez des pelles pour gratter la surface ?

Rutenford ne lui répondit pas, mais hurla après ses hommes de se mettre à dégager la paroi pour trouver une porte. Lara les laissa faire et balaya le mur de sa torche. Alekseï lança un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Tu ne continues pas à gratter.

\- Non, inutile.

\- Alors pourquoi tu leur as dit de le faire ?

\- Pour les occuper, répondit en souriant la jeune femme.

\- Tu as conscience qu'il risque de mal le prendre.

\- Tout dépend… Ton père à ramener un lingot qui porte la marque de ce train. Il a donc ouvert cette chambre, trouvé le trésor et tout refermé derrière lui en partant. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est trouver par où il est entré dans le quartier général. Il ne dit rien dans son carnet.

\- Non, je ne vois rien, Il n'y a qu'un vague symbole que je ne comprends pas, regarde.

Le croquis qui lui montra ressemblait à une tête de mort stylisée. Dans le contexte, cela ne lui disait rien, mais à cet instant, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, Lara éclaira une aspérité. Elle sourit et se rapprocha. Le camouflage en terre du tunnel était différent, la terre n'était pas de la même couleur. Du bout des doigts, elle la fit tomber et découvrit un levier. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans son dos, Rutenford lui ordonna de se reculer, mais Lara activa le mécanisme. Des grincements se firent entendre dans tous les tunnels pendant que le sol tremblait légèrement sous leurs pieds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 10**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Hurla Rutenford en se rapprochant de la jeune femme en la braquant avec son arme.

\- Il faut savoir, vous voulez un trésor ou pas ?

Les murs continuèrent de trembler plus fort. Instinctivement, Lara agrippa le bras d'Alekseï, prête à le protéger en cas de problème. Après tout, il y avait bien une tête de mort sur le carnet de son père. De la terre et de la poussière tombaient tout autour d'eux et, dans un grincement assourdissant, les murs commencèrent à s'ouvrirent. Un grand puits se dessina devant eux pendant, un puits cernait par une longue barrière métallique. C'était une plateforme. Lara le comprit et serra plus fort le bras d'Alekseï. Les portes finir de s'ouvrirent avant de s'immobiliser, laissant la montagne retrouver son calme.

Tout le monde garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis, ils se rapprochèrent et prirent pied sur la passerelle métallique. En dessous d'eux, à l'était d'abandon depuis plus de 70 ans se trouvait une base de commandement. Il y avait une succession de passerelles qui permettait de gagner le dernier niveau 50 mètres plus bas et différentes portes donnaient sur ces passerelles. La porte qu'ils venaient d'actionner venait de leur ouvrir le passage vers l'un des centres de contrôle disparu.

Le silence resta de mise pendant qu'ils observèrent le complexe. Sur le fond à gauche des corps momifiés flottaient dans des cuves, perdues ici depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était une caverne des horreurs à la fois lieu de commandement et laboratoire. Lara se tourna vers Alekseï dont elle lâcha le bras pour prendre la main. La vision du croquis en forme de tête de mort ne quittait pas son esprit.

\- Surtout ne touche à rien, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pendant que Rutenford se mit à hurler de frustration.

\- Je ne vois aucun train.

\- Parce qu'il faut descendre, lui répliqua Lara.

\- Parfait ! Passez devant !

Lara lui lança un regard noir et fit quelques pas sur la rampe qui descendait en colimaçon tout en faisant le tour du puits.

\- Suis mes pas, articula-t-elle sans émettre un mot pour Alekseï.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en baissant les yeux au sol, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Par endroit, la passerelle semblait avoir été rongée par un produit corrosif. Il y avait des endroits où il fallait mieux ne pas mettre le pied pour s'éviter une chute mortelle. Alors, il se concentra, posant ses pieds à l'endroit exact où Lara avait posé les siens.

Dans leur dos, Jones et ses hommes ne s'attardèrent pas cette considération. La première dalle corrodée tint bon, la deuxième trembla, mais la troisième céda brutalement sous leur pas. Le chef des ses mercenaires et ses trois hommes restants, entrainés par le poids de leurs équipements furent happés par le vide. Dans un réflexe de survie, Jones parvint à se rattraper, mais ses trois hommes chutèrent lourdement. Ils poussèrent des cris de terreur, mais il était trop tard.

Leurs corps s'écrasèrent sur les consoles de contrôles plus de quarante mètres en contrebas déclenchant des nuées d'étincelles qui finirent de les électrocuter. Leurs corps tressaillirent comme des pantins et l'odeur de la chair brûlée vinrent prendre les survivants à la gorge.

Au moment où la passerelle avait cédé, Lara avait agrippé Alekseï, le tirant vers elle pour éviter que leur escorte l'entraîne dans leur chute. En fin de groupe, Rutenford avait sursauté se faisant rattraper de justesse par Mr Black qui le tira à l'arrière pendant que Jones parvint à se hisser de nouveau sur la passerelle. Il s'écroula sur le dos, haletant pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, comprenant rapidement qu'il était passé à quelques secondes de la mort.

Profitant de la stupeur et de la peur de ses ennemis, Lara s'était penchée pour récupérer un pistolet posé à terre, mais Rutenford hurla.

\- Ne faites pas de geste idiot Miss Croft.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, croisant le canon de l'arme du chef d'entreprise, alors, elle laissa tomber le pistolet, suivant sa chute pour savoir où le retrouver au fond du puits.

\- Vous le saviez ! Hurla Rutenford, survolté.

Lara se redressa en levant les mains. Il était au bord de l'hystérie et il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques. Le coup de feu pouvait partir sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Alors, elle fit un pas pour se glisser devant Alekseï, esquissant u léger sourire.

\- Il suffit de regarder où vous mettez les pieds.

\- Et vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ! Grogna Jones en se redressant à son tour. Mes hommes sont morts à cause de vous.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Maintenant si ! Continuez de progresser et montrez-nous où marcher Miss Croft sinon je lui colle une balle dans la tête ! Hurla Rutenford en braquant son arme sur Alekseï.

La jeune femme retint de justesse un frémissement, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle allait devoir jouer serré. Quitter son adversaire des yeux n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait, mais Lara s'exécuta. Elle baissa les yeux sur les grilles, observant les endroits corrodés et les enjambant avec prudence. Alekseï lui emboîta le pas suivi par Rutenford, Jones qui tremblait encore un peu et Mr Black, froid, silencieux et impassible. Lara n'était pas mécontente de s'être débarrassé aussi facilement des mercenaires restants, mais elle savait aussi que les trois plus dangereux étaient encore avec elle.

Dans un silence de plomb que personne n'osa rompre, le groupe finit donc de descendre la passerelle sinueuse jusqu'au fond du puits. Ni Rutenford, ni Alekseï ne s'autorisèrent un regard en direction des corps des mercenaires quand ils passèrent à côté. Lara se concentra plutôt sur l'emplacement de l'arme qu'elle avait laissé tomber et sur la manière dont elle allait pouvoir la récupérer.

\- Avancez par là ! Leur aboya Rutenford en les poussant au centre de la pièce sans cesser de les braquer.

Son regard balaya l'ancienne base et il prit un air contrarié.

\- Je ne vois pas le train ! Où est-il ?

Lara baissa les yeux au sol. Vers le fond de la pièce, elle aperçut des rails poussiéreux et rouillés qui s'enfonçaient dans une grande porte métallique fermée. Elle opina de la tête, les montrant à Rutenford.

\- A votre avis, des rails dans une porte qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina et il se rapprocha d'elle pour la motiver.

\- Allez donc ouvrir !

Lara tenta de se tourner vers Alekseï, mais Rutenford le tint par le bras et le poussa en direction de Jones et Black. Le mercenaire l'agrippa et lui passa un violent coup de poing au visage. Le jeune russe glapit et bascula à genoux. Jones le cramponna par une épaule pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre et Black ressortir sa seringue de poison dont il dirigea l'aiguille en direction du cou du jeune homme.

\- La menace est assez claire ? Plus de coups fourrés ou de non-dit Miss Croft. Ouvrez-nous cette porte !

Lara lutta contre son envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour le faire définitivement, mais elle se retint. Bien sûr que la menace était claire et il était hors de question qu'elle mette la vie de son ami en danger. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers le fond de la salle, se rendant compte au passage que certaines caisses portaient la mention « Danger. Explosif ». Elle déglutit, comprenant que si elles étaient pleines c'était toute la montagne qui pouvait exploser.

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et se rapprocha de la porte. Cette dernière semblait contrôlée par un boitier de commandes. La chute des trois mercenaires comme les lumières blafardes qui éclairaient la scène, leur avaient prouvé que l'électricité était bien établie. Alors, d'un geste sûr, elle activa les commandes. Les portes se mirent à trembler avant de s'ouvrir en grinçant si fort qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles hurlaient. En même temps, cela fait presque soixante dix ans qu'elle n'avait jamais été ouvertes. Cependant, elles s'activèrent et des lumières rouges éclairèrent le tunnel qui se trouvait derrière elles, une tunnel dans lequel la jeune femme repéra une grande masse sombre… La masse d'un wagon ancien portant l'emblème du Troisième Reich. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine de Lara. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'adrénaline face à ce type de découverte, c'était ce qui lui permettait de fonctionner.

Malgré la situation tendue qui était la sienne, elle était sur le point de découvrir l'un des trésors les plus recherchés au monde. Le train était bien là, devant elle et lorsque les portes s'immobilisèrent, elle se retourna en direction de Rutenford auquel elle lança sur un ton narquois, un sourire de défi aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez demandé un train ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Chapitre 11**

\- Enfin ! Après tout ce temps ! Frémit d'excitation Rutenford avant d'ajouter en baissant les yeux sur Alekseï, et tous ces sacrifices !

Toujours à la merci des deux acolytes de son père, le jeune russe ne put retenir un frémissement tellement il ressentit de la menace dans son intonations. En effet, maintenant que le train se trouvait enfin devant lui, Rutenford aurait eu envie de l'éliminer tout comme son amie, mais il devait se maîtriser. La prudence était de mise. Trouver le train était une chose, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien pour le protéger. Il fit donc un mouvement de tête en direction de Jones.

\- Relevez-le ! Il peut encore nous être utile !

A regret, Mr Black ramassa sa seringue et Jones tira sans ménagement le jeune homme sur ses pieds. Alekseï gémit faiblement à cause de la brusquerie des gestes du mercenaire qui réveillèrent ses douleurs au bras et aux côtes. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

Ensembles, les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent de Lara. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé et se tenait toujours à côté du boîtier d'ouverture de la porte cherchant un moyen de mettre fin à cette situation. Toutefois, c'était beaucoup plus simple quand elle n'avait que sa propre vie à gérer. Là, si elle s'y prenait mal, elle pouvait faire tuer son ami, donc, elle préférait prendre le temps, cherchant la bonne opportunité pour leur échapper et avec le trésor si possible !

En découvrant le wagon, Rutenford délaissa un peu ses compagnons et se rapprocha en poussant un cri.

\- Enfin ! 70 ans que tout le monde le cherche et moi je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Il est à moi !

Son intonation était celui d'un fou et Lara comprit que cela pouvait se retourner à son avantage. L'homme pivota sur les talons et harangua Jones.

\- Venez ! Il faut l'ouvrir !

Le mercenaire se rapprocha en bougonnant.

\- Qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas de pièges ?

\- Karpov avait remonté un lingot et il n'avait rien d'un pilleur de tombes ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Jones s'exécuta pendant que Mr Black posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alekseï pour le retenir à ses côtés. Le jeune russe frémit, mais le laissa faire. Rutenford n'avait pas encore ordonné leur exécution.

En face, Jones fit coulisser les portes du wagon et disparut quelques secondes à l'intérieur. Rutenford attendit quelques secondes, écoutant les bruits avec anxiété et se mit à hurler.

\- Alors ?

La silhouette de Jones réapparut devant la porte. Il souriait et il brandit devant son chef un autre lingot.

\- Tout est là !

\- Oui ! !

Rutenford se tourna vers Lara, Alekseï et Mr Black.

\- Montez !

Sous la menace constante de Black, les deux amis les rejoignirent. Tous ensembles, ils montèrent dans le wagon, découvrant les caisses de lingots. Devant eux, Jones ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'autre wagon et poussa un cri. Dans celui-ci c'étaient des caisses qui s'entassaient, des caisses qui devaient contenir des tableaux, mais pas seulement. Le premier couvercle qu'il fit sauter révéla une moulure d'or, de pierres précieuses et d'ambre. Lara sentit une certaine excitation monter en elle.

\- Le décor authentique de la Chambre d'ambre du palais Catherine de Tsarskoïe Selo prés de Saint Pétersbourg. Ce décor entièrement en ambre et en pierres précieuses avait été offert par le roi prusse Frédéric Guillaume 1er au tsar Pierre le Frand en 1716. L'estimation initiale fait état d'un décor de plus de 55m2 qui contenait plus de six tonnes d'ambre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Demanda Jones.

\- Les allemands l'ont démonté en 1941. On la considérait comme perdu depuis cette date, notamment détruire lors de l'incendie du château de Kaliningrad, mais visiblement ce n'est pas vrai. D'ailleurs d'autres disaient qu'elle était dans ce train. Apparemment, ils avaient vu juste.

\- Cela doit valoir cher, dit Jones en prenant en main un morceau du décor.

\- Cela vaut peut-être même plus cher que les lingots, répliqua Lara en prenant elle aussi un pierre précieuse qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Ne touchez pas à ça ! Lui lança Rutenford.

La jeune femme reposa la pierre précieuse pendant que l'homme d'affaire changea d'air.

\- Bien descendons du train voulez-vous ?

Sous la menace de Rutenford et de ses deux acolytes, Lara et Alekseï descendirent du train, mais au lieu de les ramener vers la salle principale, ce dernier les exhorta à s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre et peu éclairé de la galerie ferroviaire. Lara frémit. Cette fois, il était clair qu'il avait décidé de les tuer.

\- Bien arrêtez-vous là et retournez-vous !

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent et Lara leva les mains.

\- C'est donc ici que tout se finit ?

\- Parfaitement Miss Croft, vous m'avez mené jusqu'au trésor, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur !

\- Je ne pense pas !

D'un geste de la main, Rutenford invita Jones à tuer les deux jeunes gens. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage du mercenaire qui se rapprocha des jeunes gens. Lara l'observa et cligna doucement des yeux en remarquant quelque chose. Jones s'immobilisa et épaula son arme.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux !

\- Alors il faudrait se rapprocher pour être sûr de ne pas me manquer, ricana la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux que je m'approche ! S'exclama Jones en faisant deux pas de plus en direction de la jeune femme.

Lara sourit et il fit un dernier pas. Un pas qui déclencha un « clic » qui immobilisa le mercenaire sur place pendant que Lara plongea pour attraper Alekseï par les épaules en hurlant

\- A terre !

Dans la pénombre du couloir, Jones n'avait pas remarqué que pour protéger leur trésor, les allemands avaient posés des mines S sur le fond du couloir. Il ne fallait pas un poids supérieur à plus de sept kilos pour les déclencher. Une fois activé, il ne restait que 5 secondes pour réagir. Lara connaissait ces mines, elle savait comment elles fonctionnaient. C'était des mines bondissantes. Au bout des cinq secondes imparties, un premier détonateur était activé. La charge à la base de la mine explosait alors et l'engin décollait du sol pour atteindre une hauteur d'environ 90 à 150 centimètres. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la charge principale était activée à son tour par d'autres détonateurs. La mine finissait d'exploser en projetant une nuée d'éclats constitués de 360 billes et divers fragments. Ces projectiles étaient dispersés à l'horizontale afin de maximiser les dégâts infligés par la mine, touchant les soldats au niveau de la taille et du torse. Les projectiles pouvaient se diffusaient jusqu'à plus de 140 mètres ! Contrairement à une idée répandue, la mine explosait même si la personne laissait son pied sur l'engin. Il était donc inutile d'essayer de courir car les cinq secondes imparties ne permettaient pas de s'éloigner suffisamment. L'ultime recours pour survivre consistait à se jeter au sol, face contre terre et le plus vite possible. Comme la mine était conçue pour toucher la partie supérieure du corps, rester le plus proche du sol était le meilleur moyen pour minimiser les blessures. Ce fut donc de cette manière que la jeune femme réagit. Elle entraîna Alekseï au sol, se couchant sur lui pendant que l'engin explosait, pulvérisant Jones sur place et envoyant des projectiles dans tous les sens.

Rutenford fut touché à l'épaule pendant que Mr Black, grâce à ses réflexes put s'éviter des blessures en se jetant au sol.

Tous prirent quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous en vie, puis Lara redressa la tête. Elle pressa le bras d'Alekseï qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien puis se leva d'un bond en même temps que Mr Black. La jeune femme prit sont élan et se jeta littéralement sur le bourreau. Elle l'empoigna par les épaules et ils roulèrent au sol, basculant lourdement de l'autre côté du train.

Toutefois, Mr Black n'était pas l'un des mercenaires de Jones. Il était bien plus dangereux… D'un mouvement de hanche, l'homme de main fit rouler la jeune femme sur le côté et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Lara se cambra pour lui échapper lorsqu'il se mit à peser de tout son poids sur elle, mais il lui donna une violente gifle avant de finir de l'enjamber.

Lara le frappa en retour, mais il glissa ses mains sur son cou pour l'étrangler. La jeune femme observa le plaisir sadique dans ses yeux pendant qu'il se mit à serrer. Il était tout aussi fou que Rutenford. Elle se cabra, tentant de lui échapper, mais il avait de la poigne. Ses doigts se resserraient de plus en plus sur son cou, la privant d'air pendant qu'elle ruait pour tenter de lui échapper. Rapidement des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux pendant qu'elle commençait réellement à suffoquer. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle rua et chercha une solution pour briser son étau. Ses mains tentèrent d'agripper son ennemi et là, dans sa poche, elle sentit la seringue avec laquelle il les avait menacés.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Black sentit la menace peser sur lui et il desserra son cou pour tenter de lui prendre les mains, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. D'un geste Lara arracha la seringue à sa poche intérieure et la planta dans son œil droit en poussant un cri de rage. Du pouce, elle lui injecta le produit et Black bascula à l'arrière en hurlant de douleur. Il s'écroula au sol en continuant à hurler et en se tordant de douleur. Lara se baissa et lui prit son arme à la taille avant de l'achever d'une balle en plein cœur. Le corps eut un sursaut avant de s'immobiliser et elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un souffle stable.

De l'autre côté du wagon, Alekseï s'était redressé lui aussi et son regard s'était posé sur Rutenford, qui tentait de se relever, une main plaquée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il y parvint, ce dernier tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme à feu. Tout à sa rage, le jeune russe avait ramassé le pistolet près du corps de Jones et s'était rapproché de lui.

Cet homme avait tué son père sans étant d'âme. Il avait brisé sa famille pour un trésor maudit. Il l'avait kidnappé, l'avait fait torturé, l'avait trahi, lui qui le prenait pour un ami. Il avait tant de raisons de le tuer.

Rutenford observa le regard sombre du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il se voulait déterminer, mais il voyait aussi que sa main tremblait légèrement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es si pathétique.

\- Ne dis pas ça à quelqu'un qui tient une arme braquée sur toi.

\- Oh oui ! Tu as une arme, mais tu n'auras jamais le courage d'appuyer. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Karpov, ce doit être de famille. Vous n'arrivez pas à faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ! S'exclama Alekseï en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

Toutefois, sa main tremblait bel et bien. Malgré tout ce que cet homme lui avait pris, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de presser la détente. Il avait envie de se venger, mais il n'était pas un tueur, pas comme lui…

\- Tu ne vas me tuer fiston. Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour ça et c'est dommage. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec mon trésor !

\- Tu es fou !

\- Non ! Il est à moi et toi tu vas mourir comme…

Rutenford n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un coup de feu retentit le touchant en pleine tête. Le sang gicla et l'homme s'écroula raide mort sur le sol. Alekseï sursauta et se retourna sur la droite, observant Lara baisser la main avant de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu interloqué. Mais pourquoi tu as…

\- Tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas anodin Alekseï. Quand tu commences à avoir du sang sur les mains, il ne te lâche plus. Ça te réveille même parfois la nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu en es.

\- Mais toi, tu…

\- Si seulement tu savais… Cela fait longtemps que mes mains en sont imbibées. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre à son amie. Lara laissa tomber son arme sur le sol et se rapprocha pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Alekseï lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Je suis en vie.

Lara hocha la tête et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse que tout soit fini et qu'il soit en vie. Alekseï lui rendit l'étreinte et se laissa aller. Il était si fatigué qu'il faillit s'écrouler, mais il sentit ses mains le retenir. Toutefois, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il ne lutta pas contre elles. Lara se sentit frémir avant de percevoir ses sanglots et le berça doucement en murmurant.

\- Tout est fini. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est fini.


	12. Epilogue

**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

**Alors que Lara dort encore, elle est réveillée par des bruits étranges. En quelques secondes la voilà à la poursuite de kidnappeurs et d'un trésor nazi perdu depuis plus de 70 ans. ****[Challenge de mai 2019– Collectif NONAME. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre]**

**Ce thème c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, toutefois je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette réplique, je invite donc à revisionner certains classique à commencer par Octopussy d'où vient cette phrase. La phrase en question ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre mais dans un des suivants ;)**

**Cet fic est la suite direct de l'OS "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" dans laquelle je vous présentais le personnage (OC) d'Aleksander Karpov, archéologue universitaire et ami de longue date de Lara qui venait de perdre son père dans des circonstances encore floues. **

**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mais vraiment il va falloir que je m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**Défi de l'auteur ! **_combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? _**Alors facilement trois heures par jour quand je travaille et je dirais bien 5-6 heures les jours de repos quand je peux donc facilement 25 à 30 heures par semaine (je sais que ça fait énorme mais c'est l'avantage de vivre seule et peinarde). Depuis mon inscription, je ne pense pas que le temps d'écriture est évolué c'est plus la teneur des écrits avec les défis et tout le reste je suis beaucoup plus sur des fanfics que sur des originales alors qu'avant je pouvais rester six mois sans écrire une seule fanfic, mais c'est tellement motivant tous ces défis ;) **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE... **_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_** Alors c'est le château de Ksiaz en Pologne où se déroulera la seconde partie de cette histoire ! **

* * *

_**Le train d'or de Walbrzych**_

**Epilogue**

Une fois que Lara et Alekseï étaient remontés des tunnels, les deux jeunes gens avaient appelé les autorités locales avant de se laisser tomber assis sur les marches du perron pour les attendre. Recouvert de poussières, de bleus, de sang, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie, mais de l'amusement de se retrouver en vie malgré leur état pitoyable.

Bien évidement au moment précis où les autorités arrivèrent, ils durent s'expliquer sur la présence des cadavres disséminés un peu partout dans et autour d'un des châteaux les plus emblématiques de la Basse Silésie.

Toutefois, à la vision du wagon perdu, leurs sorts s'étaient grandement améliorés. Les autorités locales furent plus enclines à leur pardonner face à un trésor perdu de plusieurs millions de dollars.

C'était bien pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau là, dans ce duel, cette fois bien plus éclairé que leur première venue. Le gouvernement avait envoyé l'armée dont les hommes finissaient de désamorcer les sharpnels restants afin de permettre aux autres de vider les trésors en toute sécurité. La scène était éclairée par des projecteurs de chantiers surpuissants et Lara observa certains types en costumes, sans doute des agents secrets, en train de s'occuper des consoles et des expériences dans la pièce principale. Le trésor ne semblait pas la seule chose à capter leur attention.

\- J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui se cache dans ces ordinateurs préhistoriques, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Vu ce qui se trouvent dans ce laboratoire de l'horreur, il y aurait de quoi à te faire faire des cauchemars pendant des années, lui répliqua Alekseï.

\- Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis longtemps, répondit Lara dans un souffle.

Aleksander ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation sur ce sujet, laissant son regard se reposer sur le wagon d'où on extrayait avec prudence les œuvres d'art retrouvées.

\- C'est une première pour toi non ?

\- De quoi ? L'interrogea Lara sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Eh bien, de rendre un trésor dans son intégralité à un gouvernent. Pas d'explosion tragique, d'œuvres d'art détruites d'où tu n'as pu sauver qu'un dernier objet, pas de souvenirs dans ta collection personnelle…

Le sourire en coin de son amie, le fit tiquer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

\- Je garde toujours un souvenir, lui répondit Lara en sortant un morceau d'ambre sculpté en forme de fleurs qu'elle fit tourner dans ses doigts.

\- Lara ! S'exclama Alekseï en lui baissant la main, cache-nous ça !

La jeune femme se mit à rire et le jeune russe ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec elle.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

\- Non, c'est important les souvenirs, dit-elle en passant un bras sur l'épaule de son ami. C'est même ce qui fait ce que nous sommes vraiment…

\- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme pendant que ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de son père. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été heureux que le gouvernement retrouve ce trésor.

\- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, lui répliqua cette dernier avant de laisser filer quelques secondes de silence et d'ajouter, je te paye un verre pour fêter ça ?

\- Avec un lingot que tu as mis dans l'autre poche.

\- Non, je suis Lara Croft quand même. J'ai de quoi à racheter le bar s'il le faut !


End file.
